


Between his father's thighs

by Anonymous



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Badly written porn, Brother/Brother Incest, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Fucked Up, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest, Thighs, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This particular sinful story exists because I learned that Zeus sowed Dionysus onto his thigh until he was born, I'm sorry, join me in hell.Also, some Apollo.





	Between his father's thighs

The first thing Dionysus ever remembers seeing is his father's manhood hanging right in front of his eyes.

Curious from the beginning, he raised his arms and held it in his tiny hands, his father jumped in surprise and jostling him on his thigh where he was sowed to. But soon after his father is beaming down at him, his manhood getting harder in curious little hands.

And so between Zeus' thighs Dionysus was found more often than not.

He held his father in his hands, always until his father erupted, and he watched enraptured.

And then he was joined by his elder brother Apollo most days, teaching and showing him how to pleasure their father. 

Dionysus sits on his brother's lap, both between their father's thighs, and watches as Apollo swallows down their father, takes on his eruptions in his mouth, swallows it down his throat, all the while his own manhood, hard and hot, is pressing to Dionysus' bottom, he likes that.

He grows, slowly, comes into his body, learns more pleasure with his brother and father, learns how delightful his own manhood can feel, but always he longs to be where he was born.

Between his father's thighs, holding his manhood, and drinking his nectar, that's a wine he can't do without.


End file.
